Po's stomacch attack
by tigressprincessgirl
Summary: In a reguler training day, po start to experiance serious stomach pains as he cannot get though with his day's daily routines, when master shifu comes in the scene, he relizes Po is having appentiitie and he has only minutes to be operated on or the hapa!
1. Chapter 1

''Po's stomach attack''

One fine glorious morining, as the sun beamed down at the jade palace. Down in the barreks kitchen where Po was preparing breakfest, the furious five was sitting down yawning and stretchning their arms as they get themshelves ready for another day of training.

''So Po what's for breakfest? not noodle soup again I hope'' said crane as he sat down looking at the panda.

''No no crane this is my secret ingreidant raddish soup that has slice of vegtables in, it's my specialty with the herb of garlic in it.'' told Po as he pured the soup in the bowls and got ready to serve the five. Tigress smiled and said'' Well I hope this is better then beet raddish eggplant soup with pepper in it, we all but me had to go to the warriors room all night and had stomach aches the next day because of your soup dragon warrior'' she gave him an eyebrow smile at the panda who went red at the thought of the memorie. ''Well this morning's soupis going to be better, because there is no egg plant in it.'' he announce puffing at his chest.

''Order up and enjoy!'' he said before sitting down and resuming to his home made soup. However as the panda lean over towards his bowl he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the right side stomach ''Owww'' he cried as he grasped hold of his side and grince his teeth.

The five were started and shock to see Po who was normally heathy for food suddenly in pain. ''Po what's wrong?'' asked tigress looking at her friend getting up from her seat.

''Nothing, it's nothing tigress, just a minor stomach ache that's..alll!'' he grasped even tighter.

Tigress however didn't look convenice, ''Po you should tell master shifu about this'' she warned him.

Po shook his head, ''No i don't want to troube master shifu, it's just a minor stomach pain that's all'' he told her as he rubbed his right side. ''There it's gone'' he said as he slurped his soup. Tigress sat back looking at her friend with a minor concern on her comrade, something was not right and she was going to keep a close eye on him, dispite what he said.

Later when the five were about to train in the trainng area, po got ready to spar with crane, as the others watched in hesitation. But as Po was sparing with master crane, the stomach pains got more worse, then before this morining .''Alright crane, let's see...what you got...owww!'' he cried clutching his right hand side and falling into the green bowl crunching up in a corner. ''Oww my tummy.'' he cried trying hard to control the pain. The five gathered round as crane bent down and surrounded a wing on his fallen warrior. ''Hey Po what's wrong?'' he asked him as the panda got up sitting down rubbing his right side of his stomach. ''I don't know crane, everytime I try and move my stomach just aches so hard, It must be that noodle soup this moirning''

''I don't think so Po , you cried out this moirning when you made raddish soup and now your crying out when you spared with crane just now, it might be more serious then that'' viper told him looking at his big belly. She then decided to do a test and poke po on the right hand sde of his stomach and he gave a loud cry, yelping as he runched down as tigress and crane try to help him up. ''Po this is serious we must tell master shifu about this'' tigress cautioned him.

''No no need, I'm really...owww... fine...'' he said weakly as he swave and started to feel dizzy. 'Ohhh...ohhh...I'm really so tired...what's going on...I don't feel so good...I'll'' and he fell down unconsious.

''Po!'' cried Tigress kneeling down and feeling his forehead. ''He's burning up, quick go get master shifu, this is an emencey!'' she cried looking at monkey and viper who nodded and went off. ''Crane get some water, we must cool down his fever!'' she said as crane stumbled to get some.

The tiger gave a worried look as Po moaned in his uneasy state.''It's all right dragon warrior, the others have gone to get master shifu and I'm here with you as she put a paw next to his cheek. Crane came back with some water and a flannel in his beak. ''Here's the water tigress'' he said with a beak full.

''Good crane give it here'' tigress order him as she put the flannel in the water and soothe Po's forehead with it.

''It's alright Po, just take it easy'' she said gently whiping it.

Just then the others came back with master shifu who hurried over to look at the fallen dragon warrior. ''Let me see...ahhhh...I see...he has a high fever and stomach pains did you say?'' he asked the others who nodded in responce. 'hummm...ahhuh...ahuh...ahuh...I see it appenditchits''

The others looked back shocked and unsure of what it is. ''What is appenticits master shifu?'' asked crane who looked worried at the panda. ''Itmeans there is something wrong with the stomah and the apendix is inflamed it has to come out'' he told them with a stern expression. ''So Po is going to need and operation to get his appendix out'' he told them as he cautioned them. ''Tigress, monkey, crane'' carry Po to the sick ward and get word to the royal doctors and surgeons that Po needs his apendix out.

So follwoing master shifu's orders, they helped carryed the panda out of the training room and up the stairs towards the sick ward. They were horrified and worried about the panda's fate, will he feel pain or will he be alright, only time will they asked master shifu as they climbed upstairs.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

''The appendix of a panda removed from the dragon warrior''

As Po layed on the bed of the sick ward where he moaned and tossed and turned in the uneasy sleep of his feverish sleep.

''Ohh...errr..ohhh'' he groaned as he slivered in his painful sleep.

''Hush Po, master shifu has everything under control'' Tigress soothed him as she whiped his brow.

Master shifu entered the sick ward. ''The royal doctor is ready to examine Po, tigress,'' as he spoke a sheep like doctor appeared before the wise old master and walked over to the sick patient, may I examine Po, master tigress?'' he asked kindly to the tiger.

Tigress nodded and stepped aside as the sheep bent down and examined the poorly panda.

''Now help me opean his mouth please, the sheep asked crane and he obeyed and opeaned the panda's mouth, the doctor put a stick down his tougue and looked really concerned.

''Humm...I see... his tougue not's the same color as it normally is, let me try listening to his chest''

He got out a pair of wires wth a wooden butt on the end. ''Now I listen to the panda's heartbeat'' he said as he put it on the panda's chest and listened. ''Oh I see, ahha'' All the others looked in anxeity and worry even tigress. ''and last but not least, I must feel his forehead'' he said with a a serious look, he put his hoof near his head and felt a burning sensation.

''Humm, I see it is very serious, very serious indeed'' He turned to the warriors and asked ''Did you say he has serious stomach pains on his right hand side?''The warriors nodded and yes, he was in pain during breakfest and during training hours.''

''I see and that he has fallen in an uneasy sleep now with a bad pain with it? I'm afriad it is offical he has appendicits, it needs to come out, I'll tell the surgons to operate imeadiatly'' he told before getting up and hurrying to the medical room. ''I'll come with you'' master shifu told him as both the red panda and the sheep hurried into the medical room to begin imediate operation.

The warriors looked at poor Po as viper brushed his head with a damp forecloth. ''Don't worry Po, your feel better soon'' viper told him softly as the panda groaned in pain. ''Mama...papa...please take me home so I can't sleep'' Po groaned as he tossed a little bit. Tigress put a claw on his head and gasped. ''Oh my goodness, he's herlious, he needs to get that operation imeadiatly'' tigress told the others with a horrfied expression.

Then master shifu along with four other sheep dress in white wheeled a bamboo trolley ready to take Po into threatre. ''Alright we'll take Po to be operated on in the medical room, I wan't you students to sit and wait until we come out again with the panda, do you understand?''

The students nodded. ''Good I will be going in to make sure the doctor's work is running okey.'' Master shifu continue as he eyed his students closely.

''Can't we come master shifu, to make sure Po isn't any pain'' asked viper with a deadful expression. ''Don't worry viper Po will be put to sleep by a special herb called ''pinelet'' so he wouldn't feel a thing. Don't worry my students, it may be painful and horrorfiying, but's it's painless and quick to take out,'' '' so leave everything to us, we'll take care of it'' the doctors said as they lifted Po onto the trolley and started to turn and wheeled the panda into the threatre.

The five watch in sclience and in hesitation as they see their friend dissapear. Mantis had an idea ''There's a see though window in the threatre, let's watch the action'' he suggested to the five who lighten up at the thought of it. ''Good idea mantis, let's go'' tigress said as they ran over to the window where they clearly saw Po in a sack covered seat and and the sheep operating with stick and stones as well as claws from dead animals. Viper shivered at the look of these instuments as she watch master shifu keeping a close eye on them. Tigress looked at po's face he in a more peaceful expression as he was away in a beautiful trance, tigress sighed as she knew her friend wasn't in anymore pain, ''How long do you thing they'll operate on Po?'' asked Monkey as he watched the sheep nod and then resume work. ''I don't know Monkey but I think it's until they can sort Po's appentix out'' tigress suggested as she watched the operation comence.

The five stood back as they thought of Po in a seeping state as the panda was in no pain. Tigress was exceptly worried as she deaded the thought of losing her friend, especaily when Monkey asked a silly question. ''Tigress is Po going to die if they don't succeed?'' Tigress halted as she ccouldn't think of a world without Po. But before she could say anything, viper came in to her rescue.

''Monkey what a dreadfulthing to say, we all know Po's made of strong stuff, he'll pull though, won't he tigress?'' she asked her friend in confidence as she waited for her riend to reply.

Tigress finally said ''I hope so viper, I hope so''

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

''As the operation progresses, po had a wired dream, he dreamt that he was floating on a pink clud that took him way up and up into the sky where he felt wired stomach churnings that comorted him as he was free, free as a bird who always took the chance to fly whenever he felt like it.

He was in not in any pain or any great panic to perticipate in, he didn't think in the world he had this much freedom and love that he could have his own space.

''WEEE, I'm flying, look look at me!'' he cried to the world as he flapped his flabby arm pits and waved wildly in the sky a he performed a great message in the blue sky. ''I'm flying!'' he screamed as he shot up and performed a great deal of stunts in the air. If only the guys could see me now,'' he said but then he started to wobble a bit and then started to fall!

''Help save me, I'm falling'' he cried as he tumbled down the clouds and the sky, then a mysterious ghost appeared and caught him beore he hit the ground.

''What? who? Ow!'' he cried clutching his right side again, then the ghost became clearer, it was a female panda, who smiled and kissed the panda's forehead. ''Hush my son, it will all be alright as soon as your operation is done you will be back aupon your kung fu buddies and on your feet in no time.'' she soothed him brushing his head.

''I miss you mum, I wish you were here with me'' Po said with tears coming out of his eyes,

His mother smiled and said ''I wish that too Po, but you musn't be discourrage by what has happen, concentrate on the life you have now and nurture it, you have friends which you called family.''

''Mum, am I gonna die?'' asked Po looking frightened. ''No Po you are merely recovering though the operation and will be once you wake up.

''Is dad with you?'' he asked again looking around, ''No Po, not yet, but he will do soon eventrully'' she said with a brave smile. ''Now go and be free down in the valley below'' she said as Po started to float away from her. ''But mum, I woah...'' Po cried as he fell down really fast that he couldn't see his mum.

_''Did it go successful master shifu?'' ''Will he be alright?'' ''when will he wake up?'' _

_''soon my children, soon I hope'' _These voices were sort of famillier as Po started to come around were he sense that his dearest comrades were near by.

His head was blurred and his vision blurly, Po let out a loud yawn as he woke up.

Around him were his dearest friends and family as Mr Ping had come up right away when he heard Po was in pain and having an operation to get his stomach pain out.

''His vision suddenly feel good as his eyes were crystal clear again as he could see what he wanted to see. ''master shifu, where am I?'' he asked weakly as he came round.

''Don't worry Po the operation is over, you been asleep for hours, dragon warrior'' master shifu said to the panda as he patted his head.

''We thought you were never gonna wake up'' Crane exclaimed as he stood next to Monkey as he made a pose so funny. ''Yes, we thought you were somewhere far away'' ''Monkey!'' Viper exclaimed as she made a shotting glare. ''What I was only telling him the truth'' Monky replyed

''We thought we lost you Po'' Viper exclaimed as she slivered closer to the panda's bed site.

''What? no just a little under the weather, I'm fine...'' said Po as he got up and then suddenly went back down as he was still in pain. 'Ow..ow...ow...ow'' he moaned as he rubbed gently his right hand side which was bandged. ''Don't get up Po, you have been though a big operation'' said tigress glancing at him in a gentle yet firm way.

''I get the picture, tigress!'' Po groaned as he slivered into bed again. ''How long do I have to be in bed for master shifu?'' he as asked the wise old kung fu master. ''For two weeks dragon warrior, without any training for a week!'' he told him a polite yet low voice.

''Woah huh!'' no training for two weeks yeah...ow''

Po yelled before setting into his bed again.

''Now remember dragon warrior, no training or faighting bad guys for two weeks until you are better'' Shifu told him.

''Right master shifu, wow, I'm tired...can I go to sleep now?''

''Course dragon warrior, rest until we come to visit you between training hours'' shifu told as he and the others walked off to practise in the training room where they are now relived to feel that Po will be fine and up and running pretty soon.


End file.
